Pavithra Rishta
by Soulfulwriterlove
Summary: the story of three families, the story of two hearts, the story of multiple couples, mainly on dareya.. and the remaining couples also have important roles and equal parts in this story..


**_So this story is a family based and multi couple story.._**

**Sorry in advance if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes**

**Characters analysis :**

**Shetty's**** family :**

**Jagadishwari**** shetty :** _head of the shetty's family.. mother of pradyuman.. she has two sons.. she loves her family very much especially her grand sons and grand daughters.. she is waiting for her younger son since 28 years who had left the house for some reason.._

**Pradyuman** **shetty** **: **_eldest son of Jagadishwari.. Acp of cid mumbai.. father of abhijeet, purvishree, purvigna and daya.._

**Yashoda shetty :** _wife of pradyuman and mother of abhijeet, purvishree, purvigna and daya. she loves and cares for daya more than anything.._

**Abhijeet Shetty :** e_ldest son of shetty's family. Senior inspector in cid mumbai.. elder brother of purvi shree, purvigna and daya.. in love with tarika.._

**Purvi shree shetty :** _identical twin sister of purvigna.. inspector in cid mumbai.. 2 minutes elder to purvigna.. younger sister of abhijeet and elder sister of daya.. in love with sachin.._

**Purvigna** **shetty ****:** _identical twin sister of purvi shree.. junior forensic doctor in cid mumbai.. 2 minutes younger than purvi shree.. younger sister of abhijeet and elder sister of daya.. in love with rajat.._

**Daya :** _younger son of shetty family.. inspector in cid mumbai.. younger brother of abhijeet, purvi shree and purvigna.._

**Mehra's family :**

**Rakesh Mehra :** _retired ACP of Cid Delhi.. father of tarika, sachin, rajat and shreya.. he has some special affection towards shreya.._

**Tarika** **:** _eldest daughter of mehra's family.. elder sister of sachin, rajat and shreya.. senior forensic doctor in cid mumbai.. in love with abhijeet.._

**Sachin :** _twin brother of rajat.. 5 minutes elder than rajat. inspector in cid mumbai.. younger brother of tarika and elder brother of shreya.. in love with purvishree.._

**Rajat** **:** _twin brother of sachin.. 5 minutes younger than sachin.. inspector in cid mumbai.. younger brother of tarika and elder brother of shreya.. in love with puvrigna.._

**Shreya :** _youngest daughter and heart of the mehra's family.. younger sister of tarika, sachin and rajat.._

**In Lucknow, at night time :**

**_It is the day of diwali. all the houses are decorated with rangolis, flowers and diyas. children are happily burning fire crackers while elders are doing pujas and praying god._**

**_two men are travelling in a car on the isolated road. the man who is driving the car sees the person who is sitting next to him in passenger seat_**

**man**** :** kya hua rahul ?? aaj tum itana dull lag rahe ho ??

**rahul : **kya bolu sir.. aaj mujhe apani family ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai.. every year I used to go to my house for diwali.. but this year.. iss case ke karan mai apni ghar nahi jaa paya..

**man**** : **don't feel bad rahul.. ab case toh solve ho gaya aur tumhe ek week chutti bhi milega na.. tum apani ghar jaakar enjoy karo..

**rahul : **haan sir.. sir, kya aap bhi diwali celebrate karthe hai ??

**man****(smiles)**** : **haa..kyun nahi rahul.. diwali ka festival toh mera sab se favourite festival hai aur..

**_he suddenly stops the car when he hears someone shouting for help._**

**voice : **bachao.. koi bachao..

**man****(confused)**** : **yeh awaaz kaha se aa raha hai..

**rahul : **sir, mujhe lagta hai ki koi musibat mein hai..

**man****(gets down from car)**** : **mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai rahul.. chalo dekhte hai..

**_they gets down from the car and started searching the surroundings. everywhere is dark as it is the city outskirt area. there is no house present in that area._**

**voice(louldly shouting) : **bachao.. bachao..

**man****(turns back) ****: **rahul, awaaz vaha se aa rahi hai..

**_they reaches the place where the voice is coming from. they see that two robbers are frightening two ladies with knives asking them for money and gold_**.

**man(****while going near them****) ****: **hello excuse me.. **_(robbers turns to the man and sees him)_** chhod do unhe..

**1st ****robber****(sarcastically) ****: **dekho hero aaya bada, musibat mein hone waalo ko bachane ke liye..

**2nd ****robber(keeping knife on one of the women's neck) :** nahi chodenge toh kya karthe ho tum ??

**_the man takes his gun and shoots on his leg. the robber immediately leaves the women and falls down holding his leg._**

**2nd ****robber****(crying in pain) ****: **ahh.. aahh..

**man(seeing robber with smile) : **ab samaj gaye tum dono ko ki mai kya kartha hu..

**1st ****robber(in anger) : **kaun hai bey tum ??

**_the man crosses his hands againt his chest_**

**man(****says with**** an attitude) : **daya.. inspector dayanand shetty from cid mumbai..

**1st ****robber(in fear) : **cid ??

**_they immediately tries to escape from there but daya and rahul catches them_**

**daya(gives a tight slap) : **kaha baag jathe ho ?? koi bhi dushman daya ke haathon se nahi baag saktha.. **_(turns to rahul)_** rahul local cops ko phone karke inform karo..

**rahul : **maine already inform kiya sir.. vo raaste mein hai..

**_after 5 minutes local cops comes there and arrest them._**

**cop(comes to daya) : **hello sir.. i am sub inspector sameer..

**daya(shooks their hands) : **inspector daya..

**sameer : **sir, hum sab kuch din se ek khatarnak robbery gang ko pakadne ke liye talash kar rahe hai.. yeh dono uss group ka members hi hai.. thanks for your cooperation sir..

**daya(with a sweet smile) : **no need to say thanks sameer.. its my duty..

**sameer(saluting) : **yes sir..

**In New Delhi, at the same time :**

**_In a house two girls are pouring oil in the diyas. just then another girl comes to them_**

**girl(happily) : **sneha.. kavya.. shreya kaha hai ??

**sneha**** : **vo bahar bachon ke saath khel rahi hai..

**kavya :** lekin baat kya hai priya ?? tum itani khush lag rahi ho ??

**priya : **batati hu.. wait mai shreya ko bhi lekar aati hu..

**sneha : **hmm.. teek hai..

**_at outside of the house a group of children are happily burning the fire crackers. a girl who is in her early 20's comes there with a box of flowerpot crackers(anar). she is wearing maroon colour lehanga and maroon colour designer half choli(blouse) with a long dupatta._**

**girl(opens the anar box) : **chintu, banti, ammu sab zara yaha aao..

**_all runs to her and hugs her. she also hugs them_**

**ammu(showing the box) : **didi.. mai jala dungi iss patake ko..

**girl(smiling) : **teek hai.. lekin iss se pehle mai unhe kaise jalaaya jaye dhikaungi..

**_the girl keeps one of the flower pot on ground and lightens it.. it started to release the flower shaped sparkles.. the children starts clapping happily and the girl is jumping up and down like a small kid on her place enjoying.. just then priya comes there and sees her_**

**priya(going near her) : **shreya..

**shreya(turns to her) : **haa bolo priya..

**priya :** ek baar tum mere saath aao..

**shreya(frowns) : **lekin kyu yaar ?? kya hua ??

**priya : **pehle tum aao yaar..

**shreya : **teek hai, ek minute.. **_(she bends to the children)_** chintu.. tum sab kelthe raho.. mai abhi aaungi.. haa aur dhyaan se khelo..

**children**** : **teek hai didi..

**_and she goes with priya. after going inside she see kavya and priya sitting on the sofa waiting for them._**

**shreya(confuses) :** kya hua yaar ??

**kavya : **hume kuch nahi hua.. priya se hi pucho aur dekho vo khud kaise muskura kar rahi hai..

**priya : **shut up yaar.. mai tum sab se nahi bata sakta ki mai ab kitna khush hu..

**sneha(teasing) : **toh mat bolo yaar..

**_priya gives a deadly look to sneha_**

**shreya : **sneha tum chup raho.. **_(turns to priya)_** tum bolo priya, tumhari khushi ka reason kya hai??

**priya(happily) ****: **shreya, sanath ke mom dad do din ke baad mujhe dekhne ke liye mumbai aa rahe hai.. sanath ne bathaya ki uske mom aur dad ne humari engagement one week mein karna chahthe hai..

**shreya(hugs her) : **wow priya.. yeh toh bahut achi baat hai.. mai tum se pehle hi bataya na, sanath ke parents tum dono ki rishta ke liye zarur sehmat ho jaayege..

**priya(hugs her back) : **haa shreya.. jaisa tum ne kaha waisa hi hua hai..

**sneha / kavya(hugs priya) : **congrats priya..

**priya(hugs them back) : **thanks yaar..

**sneha(demand****ing) : **sirf thanks nahi.. tum hume party deni hogi..

**priya(smiling) : **of course yaar.. tum sab ko mumbai jaane ke baad badi party de dungi..

**shreya(excitedly) : **toh hum kal mumbai jaa rahe hai na.. mai abhi hi jaakar bachon ke aur meri luggage pack karungi..

shreya is about to go but priya stops her by saying

**priya : **shreya, hum sab mumbai jaane se pehle dusari place ko bhi jaana chahiye..

**shreya(confused) : **dusari place ?? kaha ko priya ??

**priya(smiling) : **banaras..

**_shreya remembers some past memories listening the name banaras_**

**kavya : **banaras ?? lekin kyu ??

**priya : **actually I had made a wish that agar sanath ke parents humari shaadi ke liye sehmat hue toh mai banaras jaake kaashi vishwanath ke darshan karungi..

**kavya : **ohh.. toh hum ek kaam karenge.. hum kal banaras jayenge aur bhagawan ke darshan ke baad sidhe vaha se mumbai jayenge..

**sneha : **teek hai.. mai abhi hi tickets book karungi..

**shreya : **ek minute.. tum sab banaras jaao.. mai aur bachon mumbai jayenge.. mai tum sabhi se mumbai mein milungi..

**priya(immediately) : **what ?? no way.. tum ko aur bachon ko bhi humare saath aana hi chahiye..

**shreya : **please yaar.. try to understand..

**kavya : **shreya humare saath banaras aane ko problem kya hai yaar tumhe ??

**shreya : **problem toh kuch nahi yaar.. bas mujhe apne parivaar ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai.. mai unn sab se jaldi milna chahti hu..

**priya(trying to convince) : **shreya lekin ek din ki baat hai na yaar.. please yaar mere liye aao na.. tum humesha mujhe apni di manti ho na.. kya tum apni di ke liye itna bhi nahi kar sakthi ??

**_kavya and sneha giggles watching priya antics to make shreya come to banaras_**.

**priya :** waise mujhe toh yeh tour aap sabhi ke saath aakhiri tour hogi.. kyun ki mai apni shaadi ke baad sanath ke saath foriegn chali jaaungi..

**shreya(having no option left) : **teek hai.. mai bhi banaras aa jaaungi tum sab ke saath..

**priya(happily hugs shreya) : **thank you shreya.. mujhe pata hai ki tum zarur aaogi..

**_just then chintu, banti and ammu comes there_**

**ba****nti(hugs shreya) : **didi.. hum kaha jaa rahe hai ??

**sneha : **banti hum sab kal banaras jaa rahe hai aur vaha se sidha mumbai jayenge..

**ammu****(excitedly) ****: **sachi ??

**kavya : **haa ammu sachi.. tum sab kamare mein jaake apne luggage pack kardo..

**chintu : **teek hai didi..

**shreya : **chalo.. mai bhi aati hu..

**_and shreya also goes to her room with children_**

**Next day, ****In Shetty's Mansion, Mumbai :**

early morning at 6:00 am :

**_a woman who is her early 50's has sat infront of lord krishna's idol decorating it with flowers. she is thinking about something while seeing lord Krishna's idol with tears.. meanwhile Jagadishwari comes there asking something_**

**Jagadishwari**** : **yashoda.. kya sab taiyaar ho gaye puja ke liye ??

**_getting no response from yashoda, jagadishwari goes near her_**

**Jagadishwari(keeps hand on her shoulder) : **kya hua yashoda ??

**yashoda(turns and sees jagadishwari) : **haa maa ji.. aap kab aaye ?? puja ke liye sab kuch taiyaar hai.. bas purvi aur puvi aana chahiye..

**Jagadishwari****(sits beside her) ****: **yashoda kya hua ?? kya soch rahi ho tum ??

**yashoda : **kuch nahi maa ji.. bas aaise hi..

**Jagadishwari****(smiles) ****: **yashoda.. ek maa ka mann sirf dusare maa hi samaj sakthi hai.. tum daya ke baare mein hi soch rahi ho na ??

**yashoda(tears falls down from her eyes) : **haa maa ji.. mujhe daya ke baare mein bahut chinta ho raha hai.. aap bhi jaante ho na maa ji, mai daya ko dekhe bina ek din bhi nahi reh sakthi.. aur maine sirf daya ki khushi ke liye use lucknow bejhne ke liye haa bola tha, vo bhi sirf ek mahine ke liye.. lekin daya lucknow gaye hue teen mahine ho gaye the.. aur lucknow jaane ke baad usne mujhe ek baar bhi phone nahi kiya hai.. mujhe pata hai maa ji.. daya vaha kaam par gaya hai.. lekin ek baar call karne se kya hota hai ?? usko bhi pata hai na maa ji uski maa use baat kiye bina nahi reh sakti..

**Jagadishwari(pov) : **yashoda, tum apne bete se kuch dino ke liye dur rehne se hi tumhe itana dukh ho rahi hai.. lekin mai apne dukh ke baare mein kis se bataoo.. mere bete mujhe aur iss ghar ko chode huye 28 ho chuke hai.. **_(tears comes into her eyes)_** mujhe nahi pata hai ki vo kaha hai aur kaise hai.. sirf mai hi jaanti hu ki mere mann apne bete ko kitna dekhna chahthi hai.. mai bas itna chahthi hu ki mere bete jaha bhi ho, use khush rehna hai..

**Jagadishwari(controls herself) : **yashoda shayad daya kaam mein busy ho..

**yashoda : **kuch bhi ho maa ji.. lekin daya ko le..

**_their conversation has disturbed by two voices_**

**voice 1**** :** maa..

**voice 2 :** dadi..

**_yashoda immediately wipes her tears and they both turns back. they see two beautiful girls who are in their mid 20's standing in front of them with a sweet smile. they are wearing same type of orange colour lehanga's and voilet colour designer full choli's with voilet colour dupatta. they are wearing exactly same type of dress and same type of ornaments. they have mid length straight hair and they are looking like xerox copies. the only difference between them is puvi wearing spectacles where as purvi has no spectacles. if puvi removes her spectacles no one can find who is who.._**

**Jagadishwar****i(happily) : **purvi beta, puvi beta aao.. aao..

**_purvi and puvi comes near them and takes blessings from their dadi_**

**Jagadishwari****(gives blessings) ****: **dono humesha khush raho..

**puvi :** dadi aap dono kiske baare mein baat kar rahe hai ??

**_before jagadishwari says anything yashoda says_**

**yashoda : **purvi, puvi jaldi karo.. baat baad mein karte hai.. pehle hi bahut der ho chuki hai..

**purvi / puvi : **teek hai maa..

**_they takes the flowers and starts doing puja_**

_yashoda :_

**Jai janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**Jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

I_n the bed room :_

**_in a room a man who is in his late 20's is sleeping peacefully at one side of the bed. that is none other than our abhijeet sir. hearing aarati he gets awake_**

**abhijeet(in sleepy tone with closed eyes) : **daya, utho mera bhai.. bahut der ho chuki hai..

**_as he gets no response from his brother he moves his hand in order to wake him up. but he didn't find his brother there. instead of daya he finds a something soft material there. he opens his eyes and see a pillow lying beside him in the place of daya_**

**abhijeet(smiles) :** daya toh lucknow mein hai na.. phir se bhul gaya.. jaldi wapas aa jao daya.. mai tumhe buhut miss kar raha hu..

**_he gets up and goes to bathroom with towel to get fresh up_**

_purvi_ :

**Jai janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**Jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_puvi :_

**garuda vahana krishna, gopika pathe**

**nayana mohana krishna, neerajekshana**

_all the ladies :_

**Jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**Jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_In Mehra's Mansion, Mumbai :_

**_A girl who is in her late 20's is getting ready for puja. she is wearing blue colour saree with gold colour border and gold colour blouse. she is looking very beautiful and her mid length curly hair is tied with a bun._**

**rakesh****(comes there) ****: **tarika beta.. sachin aur rajat kaha hai??

**tarika : **papa, vo dono jogging karne gaye.. abhi tak nahi aaye papa..

**rakesh :** achha teek hai.. toh der mat karo.. tum puja shuru karo..

**tarika(taking flowers) : **teek hai papa..

_tarika(offering flowers to lord krishna's statue) :_

**sujana bandhava krishna, sundarakruthe**

**madana komala krishna, madhava hare**

**Vasumati pathe krishna, vasavanuja**

**varagunakara krishna, vaishnavakruthe**

_purvi :_

**suruchiranana krishna, shouryavaridhe**

**murahare vibho krishna, mukthi dayaka**

**vimalapalaka krishna, vallabhi pathe**

**kamalalochana krishna, kamyadayaka**

_all the ladies :_

**jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_puvi :_

**vimalagatrane krishna, bhaktavatsale**

**charna pallavam krishna, karuna komalam**

**kuvalaikshana krishna, komala kruthe**

**tava padam bujam krishna, sharana mashraye**

_yashoda :_

**bhuvana nakaya krishna, pavanakruthe**

**gunaganojwala krishna, nalinalochana**

**pranayavaridhe krishna, gunaganakara**

**damasodara krishna, deena vatsala**

_all the ladies :_

**jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_In mehra's mansion :_

**_two men who are in their mid 20's enters into the home in their jogging dresses. they goes near rakesh and stands beside him_**

**1st guy(murmered to second guy) : **sachin, aaj bhi hum ne puja ke liye late aaye..

**sachin(giggles) : **toh kya hua rajat ?? hume prasad toh milenge na..

**rajat(chuckles) : **haha.. yeh toh hai na..

**_rakesh sees them giggling and nods his in disappointment_**

**rakesh : **sachin, rajat tum dono chup raho..

**_they stopped giggling and stands there silently_**

tarika :

**kaamasundara krishna, pahi sarvada**

**narakanashana krishna, narasahayaka**

**devaki sutha krishna, karunyambhude**

**kamsanasana krishna, dwarakshtitha**

_purvi :_

**pavanatmaka krishna, dehi mangalam**

**tvatpadambhujam krishna, shyama komalam**

**bhaktavatsala krishna, kamyadayaka**

**palisennanu krishna, srihari namo**

_all the ladies :_

**jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_puvi :_

**bhakta dasa na krishna, harsu nee sada**

**kadu ninthena krishna, salaheya vibho**

**garuda vahana krishna, gopika pathe**

**nayana mohana krishna, neerajekshana**

_yashoda :_

**jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

**garuda vahana krishna, gopika pathe**

**nayana mohana krishna, neerajekshana**

_all the ladies :_

**jaya janardhana krishna, radhika pathe**

**jana vimochana krishna, janma mochana**

_after completing aarti tarika comes to rakesh_

**tarika(gives prasad) : **papa, yeh lijiye prasad..

**_after giving prasad to rakesh tarika turns to go without giving prasad to rajat and sachin. sachin and rajat see each other in confusion_**

**rajat(confused) : **di, hume bhi prasad do..

**tarika(turns to them) : **pehle jaakar tum dono naha karo.. uske baad dungi tum dono ko prasad..

**sachin(tries to take laddu) : **lekin di..

**tarika(hits his hand with her hand) : **sachin..

**sachin(takes hand back) : **ahh..

**tarika(warning) : **tum dono achi tarah se apne kamare mein jaakar ready ho jaao.. nahi toh mai choti ko call karke tum dono ke baare mein bata dungi..

**sachin / rajat (immediately) : **kya princess / pari ko ??

**sachin :** aree di.. aap itani choti si baat ke liye princess ko call karne ki kya zarurat hai..

**rajat : **haa di.. pari ko disturb karne ki kya zarurat hai.. aap jaisa kahenge hum waisa hi karenge..

**tarika(strictly) : **toh jaao..

**sachin / rajat : **haa teek hai..

**_sachin and rajat silently goes from there. tarika and rakesh laughs in themselves seeing their antics._**

**In shetty's mansion :**

**_pradyuman and abhijeet comes down after getting ready_**

**abhijeet(bends and takes blessings from dadi) : **good morning dadi..

**jagadeeshwari(smiles and blesses) : **khush raho beta..

**_yashoda gives aarti and prasad to all._**

**purvi : **maa.. mai aur puvi dress change karke ayenge..

**yashoda : **teek hai, jaao..

**In mehra's mansion :**

**sachin(hitting door with his hand) : **rajat tum kitna der naha karte ho reyy ??

**rajat(shouting from inside) : **aa raha hu sachin.. bas do minute..

**sachin(teasing) :** rajat, tumhe yeh baat pata hai ?? **(laughing)** jyada der nahane se tvach(skin) ka rang nahi badalega mera bhai..

**rajat(opens the door) : **ho gaya baat.. ab hasna bandh karo aur naha ke liye jaao..

**_sachin stops laughing and goes for bathing. after 5 minutes he comes out and see rajat waiting for him._**

**sachin(taking black shirt from cupboard) :** rajat, aaj hum black shirt pahante hai..

**rajat(taking blue shirt) : **nai sachin.. aaj hum blue shirt pahante hai..

**sachin : **lekin rajat, hum ne blue shirt already iss week mein pehani thi..

**rajat **: aur hum ne black shirt bhi do din pehle hi pehani thi..

**sachin(thinking) : **achaa.. toh hum ek kaam karthe hai, blue shirt aur black jeans pehnenge..

**rajat(gives him blue shirt) : **teek hai.. yeh lo tumhara shirt..

**_they gets ready and sees each other_**

**sachin(seeing rajat with smile) : **perfect..

**rajat(chuckles) : **perfect nahi bilkul perfect hai..

**In shetty's mansion :**

**_all are doing breakfast sitting on the dining table._**

**abhijeet(happily) : **wow maa.. aalo parote.. aaj toh mera din ban gaya..

**yashoda(thinking about daya) : **daya ko bhi aalo parote bahut pasand hai.. daya ko roj meri haath se khane ki aadat hai.. **_(having tears in her eyes)_** usko teek se khaana bhi nahi aata.. pata nahi vo vaha kaise hai aur kya khaa raha hai..

**Pradyuman : **yashoda.. daya teek hi hote hai vaha.. tum chinta mat karo.. bas kuch dino ki baat hai.. uske baad daya wapas aa jayega..

**yashoda(gives a angry look to him) : **vo kuch din kab katham honge ji.. aap yeh baat do mahine se roj bata kar rahe hai.. lekin daya ab tak wapas nahi aaya aur ek baar bhi mujhe call nahi kiya.. **_and tears falls down from her eyes_**

**_with this pradyuman shuts his mouth because he also has no answers for her questions_**

**abhijeet : **maa.. aap chinta mat kariye.. mai kal hi lucknow jaaunga aur daya se milkar aaunga..

**purvi(keeps hand on yashoda's shoulder) : **maa.. bhai ne kaha na.. ki unhone daya se milne ke liye lucknow jaayega.. ab aap shanth ho jaayiye..

**puvi(makes her sit on chair) :** maa aap bhi baitiyena.. purvi aur mai serve karte hai..

**_purvi and purvi serves breakfast to all and serves to themselves. they all start eating_**

**pradyuman(sighs and murmurs) :** aaj toh bach gaye.. pata nahi iss case kab solve hoge aur daya kab wapas aa jayega..

**yashod****a(turns to pradyuman) : **kuch kaha ji apne ??

**pradyuman : **maine.. nahi yosadha.. maine kuch nahi kaha hai **_(keeps a peice of aloo parota in his mouth and smiles)_** nastha bahut acha hai..

**_abhijeet, purvi and puvi giggles seeing their father antics and continues their breakfast._**

**yashoda : **purvi, puvi kal se karthik maas shuru hoga.. tum dono shaam shopping ke liye jaao.. abhijeet tum unhe le jae..

**abhijeet : **teek hai maa..

**In cid beauro :**

**_Like everyday some officers are working on their files while some are talking about the case. meanwhile acp and abhijeet enters into the beauro_**

**all together :** good morning acp sir , good morning abhijeet sir

**acp / abhijeet** : good morning

**_they wishes all and goes to acp's cabin after sometime abhijeet comes to his desk. he takes the file which is on his desk and is about to open it but his phone starts vibrating. seeing the caller I'd a smile crept on his face and he lifts the call without wasting a second_**

**on call :**

**daya****:** hello bhai..

**abhijeet(happily) :** daya, mera bhai kaise ho tum ??

**daya :** mai teek hu bhai.. aap kaise ho ?? ghar aur beauro mein sab kaise hai ??

**abhijeet :** yaha sabhi teek hai daya.. lekin sab ne tumhe bahut miss kar rahe hai..

**daya(becomes sad) :** mai bhi sab ko bahut miss kar raha hu bhai.. khaaskar maa ko.. maa ki bahut yaad aa raha hai mujhe.. maa kaise hai bhai ??

**abhijeet(remembering morning issue) : **daya vo maa..

**daya(worrying) : **bhai kya hua ?? maa teek toh hai na ??

**abhijeet :** haa daya.. maa teek hai.. lekin jab se tum lucknow gaye the, tab se maa bahut dhukh se reh rahe hai.. hamesha tumhare baare mein hi soch rahe hai, aur tumhare aane ka intezar kar rahe hai..

**daya(sighs) : **mujhe pata hai bhai.. bhai mai kal shaam ki flight ko mumbai wapas aa raha hu..

**abhijeet(surprises) :** kyaa ?? lekin daya case ??

**daya :** bhai case solve ho gaya tha.. bas head office mein file submit karna pending hai..

**abhijeet(happily) :** yeh toh bahut achi baat hai daya.. mai abhi hi yeh baat sab ko bata dunga.. sab khush ho jaayega..

**daya :** nahi bhai.. aap kisi ko bathana mat..

**abhijeet :** lekin kyun daya ??

**daya :** bhai mai sab ko surprise karna chahta hu..

**abhijeet(smiles) :** achha teek hai.. mai tumhare liye wait karunga..

**daya(listens door bell sound) :** ok bhai.. mujhe ab head office jana hai.. mai apko baad mein phone karta hu..

**abhijeet :** teek hai.. tum apna khayal rakhna..

**_they both hungs up with a smile and abhijeet continues his work_**

_In Lucknow :_

**_after discontinuing the call, daya goes and opens the door. it's rahul.._**

**r****ahul :** sir aap taiyaar ho ??

**daya :** haa rahul chalo..

**_afer sometime they reaches head office and submits the case file. after that they goes to near by restaurant to have their lunch.._**

**rahul(happily) :** It's great working with you sir.. I have learned so much from you..

**_daya just smiles_**

**rahul(request) :** sir, aap ki flight kal shaam ko hai na.. if you don't mind kya hum kuch samay gumne ke liye bahar jaa sakte ??

**daya(smiles) :** haa rahul.. kyun nahi ?? par hum jayenge kaha ??

**rahul(excitedly) :** sir, hum banaras jayenge.. vaha kashi vishwanath temple bahut famous hai..

**_after hearing the name of banaras daya stops eating and some memories flashes in front of his eyes. he sees rahul's excited face and decides not to disappoint him. so he agrees to go there_**

**daya(smiles) :** teek hai rahul.. hum shaam ko jayenge.. abhi mai luggage pack karna hai..

**rahul(happily) :** thank you sir..

**_they fastly completes their lunch and goes to the hotel. daya packs all his luggage and takes some rest_**

**In Banaras at 4:00 pm :**

**_daya and rahul reaches banaras travelling in a cab. daya is watching outside through the window._**

**rahul : **sir aapko pata hai, maine bachpan mein banaras ek baar aaya tha.. uss samay banaras iss tarah nahi hai sir.. banaras ab bahut badhal gaya hai..

**daya(remembering old memories) : **haa rahul banaras bahut badhal gaya.. lekin yaha ki yaado abhi bhi aise hi hai..

**_he sees some children are playing cricket through window_**

_flashback starts :_

**_In a play ground, a group of children are playing cricket. A boy of 9 years is doing batting where as a little girl of 4 years is sitting on the bench watching the match. just then another girl comes and sits besides that little girl_**

**another girl : **radha.. zarur krishna hi jeetega na ??

**radha(confidently) : **haa salitha_(saritha)_ di.. jab tak mai lahungi(rahungi), tab tak mela_(mera)_ klishna_(krishna)_ nahi halenge_(harenge)_.. app dekhte lahiye_(rahiye)_ di, mela_(mera)_ klishna_(krishna)_ hi jeetega..

**_krishna has to do 8 runs in 2 balls to win. krishna sees radha and radha gives a sweet smile to him. krishna happily starts playing._**

**_the boy from other team throws a ball and krishna hits it with a force. it directly goes and falls out of the boundary._**

**wicket keeper : **" 6 "

**_radha jumps in happiness clapping happily._**

**wicket keeper : **1 ball 2 runs jeetne ke liye..

**_the boy again throws a balls and krishna hits it. but now it's not 4 or 6. krishna has to do 2 runs to win. so he starts doing runs. the other team members are searching for ball. saritha sees something and calls radha_**

**saritha(showing a boy) : **radha vaha dekho ki vo kya kar raha hai..

**_one of the other team boy is taking the another ball from his pocket in order to hit the wicket and win. the boy is about to throw the ball to the wickets but radha stops him_**

**radha(warns) :** aley(arey) ohh motu, vaha hi luko(ruko).. tum iss ball ko wickets pal(par) nahi phenkna hai..

**motu : **kyu nahi phenkna hai ?? mai phenk dunga.. hume jeethna hai..

**_she goes and takes one of the wickets which is near her. she holds that with her little hands and comes to motu_**

**radha(showing him the wicket) : **Achaa toh teek hai.. ab phenko..

**motu(scares) : **radha.. kya agar mai wickets par ball phenk diya toh kya tum mujhe sach mein maroge ??

**radha(going near him confidently) : **koi shak hai kya ??

**motu(in fear) : **nahi.. mujhe mat maro.. mai ball nahi phenk dunga..

**_here krishna completes 2 runs and wins._**

**wicket keeper(declares) : **krishna jeet gaya..

**radha(runs to krishna) : **klishna(krishna)..

**krishna(hugs radha) : **radha, hum jeet gaye..

**_just then one boy comes to motu and hits his head_**

**boy(shouts) : **motu, tum ne ball ko wickets par kyu nahi phenk diya tha ??

**motu(stammers) : **raju, vo radha ne mujhe ball nahi phenkane ke liye dara diya..

**raju(hits his head with his own hand) : **tum iss half ticket se dar gaye..

**_krishna hears it and becomes angry. he holds raju's collar and slaps him_**

**krishna(slaps him) : **tumhari himmat kaise hui, meri radha ko half ticket bhulane ko ?? aaj tum mere haatho se nahi bach paaoge..

**_with this raju also gets angry and holds back krishna's collar. radha sees this and angrily holds the wicket_**

**radha(beats him with wicket) : **tum ne mela(mera) klishna(krishna) ka collal(collar) pakad liya ?? ab dekho mai tumhala(tumhara) kya kalungi(karungi)..

**_and starts beating raju with wicket_**

**raju(running) : **ahh.. ahhh.. bachao.. koi bachao mujhe..

**I****n the evening :**

_**radha and krishna are playing with toys in the hall. radha's parents and krishna's father are sitting in the sofa talking with each other. just then krishna's mother enters into the house calling**(infact not calling, shouting)** radha and krishna.**_

**krishna's mother(angrily) : **krishna.. radha..

**radha : **klishna(krishna).. lagta hai maami bahut gussa mein hai..

**krishna : **haa radha.. chalo hum maa se chipenge..

**_they slowly escapes from there and hides behind the show case_**

**krishna's mother : **radha.. krishna..

**krishna's father : **devaki kya hua ?? tum kyu chilla rahi ho ??

**devaki : **chillane ke bina kya karu vasu ji ?? pata hai aaj radha aur krishna ne kya kiya ?? vo dono.. but stops searching for them

**radha's father : **tum ne kyu rukhe devaki ?? batao na kya kiya humare radha aur krishna ne ??

**devaki : **batati hu bhanu.. lekin pehle vo dono ko bhi aane do.. radha, krishna.. tum dono jaha bhi chipe, ache tarah se bahar aa jao.. warna..

**krishna : **radha.. chalo hum papa aur phupa ke paas jayenge.. ab maa se hume sirf papa hi bacha sakte hai..

and they slowly comes out and immediately runs to vaasu and bhanu

**radha(hugs vasu) : **maamu..

**krishna(hugs bhanu) : **phupaa..

**devaki(goes near daya) : **aaye tum dono..

**_she is about hold his ear but radha's mother stops her_**

**radha's mother(holds her hand) : **bhabhi yeh aap kya kar rahe ho ??

**devaki :** keerthi aaj tum beech mein mat aao.. din prathi din inn dono ki shaitani badthi jaa rahi hai..

**krishna(goes and hugs keerti) :** buaa..

**keerti(hugs him back) : **bhabhi pehle aap shanth ho jayiye.. aur batayiye ki radha aur krishna ne kya kiya..

**devaki(sitting in sofa) : **yeh baat unn dono se hi pucho..

**vasu(kisses her cheek) : **radha kya hua ?? kyu apani maami tum dono par itna gusse hai ??

**radha(chuckles) : **maamu.. maine uss laju(raju) ko wicket se mala(mara) tha..

**_they all sees her in surprise_**

**vasu : **achaa.. kyu mara tha humari gudiya ne raju ko ??

**radha(complains) :** maamu uss laju(raju) ne klishna(krishna) ki collal(collar) pakad liya tha aur klishna(krishna) ko peetane ki koshish kiya.. iss liye maine use wicket se bahut mala(mara) tha..

**bhanu(confused) :** achaa lekin raju ne aisa kyu kiya ??

**krishna(angrily) : **phupaa.. uss raju ne radha ko half ticket kaha tha.. maine use tappad mara tha aur usne mera collar pakad liya..

**radha(innocently) : **ab batayiye maamu iss mein humali(humari) kya galti hai ??

**vaasu(pulling her cheek) : **isme tum dono ki koi galthi nahi hai.. galthi bilkul uss raju ka hi hai..

**devaki(In disbelief) : **vasu aap bhi..

**keerti(caresses krishna's hair) : **bhabhi, bhai teek keh rahe hai.. agar uss raju ne humari radha ko buri tarah se nahi kaha toh humare krishna ne kyu raju ko peetega..

**bhanu(supporting keerthi) : **mai bhi tum se sehmat hu keerthi..

**devaki(nods her head in disappointment) : **aap sab bhi na.. aap sab milkar inn dono ko bigaad rahe hai.. pata nahi, jab yeh dono bade hoge kya ban jayenge..

**vasu** **: **tum iss baat par chinta hone ki zarurat nahi hai devaki.. yeh dono zarur cid officers hi ban jaayega.. **_(turns to radha and krishna)_** hai na ??

**radha / krishna(happily shouts) : **haa.. hum cid officels / officers hi banenge..

**devaki : **agar tum dono iss tarah hi dusro ke saath jagada karte rahoge ho toh cid officers nahi rowdy raja aur rowdy rani ban jayenge..

**_radha and krishna gets pout listening to devaki but seeing devaki in angry mood they decides to make her normal. krishna winks to radha and they both goes near devaki_**

**radha(sits in her lap and kisses her cheek) ****: **maami.. hume maaf kal(kar) dijiye na..

**krishna(sits other side) ****: **maa agar apko lagta hai ki hum ne galthi ki.. aap hume saja dijiye..

**_radha sees krishna immediately and krishna assures her with eyes_**

**radha(making cute faces) : **haa maami.. klishna(krishna) teek keh rahe hai agal(agar) apko lagta hai ki hume galti kiya hai hume saja dena hi hoga.. aap hume saja dijiye maami.. saja dijiye..

**_devaki couldn't help but laughs seeing little radha's drama._**

**flashback end..**

**_a sweet smile crepts on daya's lips remembering his radha's cute antics. rahul sees daya smiling in himself_**

**rahul(smiles) : **kya yaad aaya sir aap ko ??

**daya : **rahul vo kuch nahi.. mandir aa gaya chalo..

**_they gets down from the car and pays the money. daya feels relaxed and an unknown feeling as he has entered into the temple. they are watching the temple surrounds walking slowly_**

_at shreya's side :_

**_shreya and her friends are coming out talking with each other as they completes their darshan. shreya is watching the surroundings silently_**

**priya : **darshan ache se hua hai na..

**kavya : **haa yaar.. lekin bahut beed(rush) hai..

**_shreya and daya sees small radhakrishna temple and stops there remembering their memories.._**

**flashback** **starts :**

**_radha is running around radhakrishna temple and krishna is running back of her to catch her_**

**krishna**** : **radha ruko.. dhyaan se khelo.. warna gir jayegi..

**radha :** mai nahi lukhungi(rukhungi) klishna(krishna).. tum hi mujhe pakad lo..

**radha(hits with one of the step and falls down) : **aahhh..

**krishna(immediately goes and makes her sit straight) : **radha.. radha..

**radha(crying) : **klishna(krishna)..

**_krishna first checks radha whether she gets any wounds. but he doesn't finds any wounds and feels relaxed_**

**krishna(wipes her tears with his hands) : **radha tumhe kuch nahi hua tha na ??

**radha(cries while showing the step she hits with) : **klishna(krishna) vo mujhe mala(mara) tha..

**_krishna thinks something and goes to the step_**

**krishna(angrily hits it with his leg) :** tum meri radha ko mara.. meri radha ko mara tum.. mai tumhe nahi chodunga..

**krishna(changes voice and says in order to make radha to stop crying) : **i am sorry krishna.. please mujhe maro mat.. mai phir se aisa nahi karunga..

**krishna(showing radha) : **mujhe nahi.. meri radha ko bata do sorry..

**krishna(again turns other side, changes voice and says) :** i am sorry krishna ki radha..

**_krishna goes back to radha and sits beside her_**

**krishna : **maine use bahut mara tha radha aur usne tumhe sorry bhi bola tha na.. ab rona mat karo radha..

**radha(showing her wound on her elbow) : **klishna(krishna) mujhe yaha bahut dald(dard) ho raha hai.

**krishna(got tears in his eyes seeing her wound) **: ek minute radha.. mai tumhe medicine letha hu..

**_he kisses the wound on her elbow and radha smiles widely stopping to cry_**

**radha(chuckles) : **klishna(krishna) ab mela(mera) dald(dard) udd gaye.. thank you klishna(krishna)..

**krishna(turns his face otherside) :** lekin mujhe tum par bahut gussa hu ??

**radha(pouts) :** kyu klishna(krishna) ?? maine kya kiya ??

**krishna(showing fake anger) : **maine pehle hi tumhe rokhne ke liye kaha tha na.. lekin tum ne meri baat nahi maani.. **_(showing the wound)_** ab dekho kya hua..

**radha(holding her ears) : **I am solly(sorry) klishna(krishna) .. mai phil(phir) se aisa nahi kalungi(karungi).. plomise(promise)..

**krishna(seeing her cute face his anger goes away) : **lekin abhi bhi mujhe tum par gussa hai..

**radha(kisses his cheek) : **i am solly(sorry) klishna(krishna) ..

**krishna(twitching her nose) : **nautanki..

**t_hey both chuckles seeing each other_**

**radha(hugs him) : **i love you klishna(krishna)..

**krishna(hugs her back tightly) : **I love you more radha..

**flashback ends.. **

**_they smiles imagining the scenario infront of their eyes. when they feels a hand on their shoulders they turn back and see rahul / sneha_**

**rahul / sneha :** sir / shreya kya hua ?? aap / tum yaha kyu rukh gaye / gayi ho ??

**dareya :** kuch nahi chalo..

**_and they goes in their ways_**

**at shreya's side**** :**

**_they all comes outside the temple and are walking in the streets_**

**banti : **didi, bhuk lag raha hai..

**shreya : **hmm.. toh chalo hum kuch khayenge..

**sneha(takes out mobile) : **wait, i will search near by restaurants..

**shreya(snatches mobile from sneha) : **uska koi zarurat nahi hai.. hum yaha hi khayenge..

**kavya****(confused) : **lekin kaha ??

**shreya(showing a small cafe) : **vaha..

**priya(seeing in disbelief) : **are you serious shreya ??

**shreya(laughs) : **priya, yeh banaras hai.. trust me.. yaha restaraunts se jyada street foods hi tasty hothe hai..

**sneha : **lekin shreya yeh sab tumhe kaise pata hai ?? kya iss se pehle tum banaras aayi ??

**shreya(immediately) : **yeh janane ke liye banaras aane ki zarurat nahi hai.. yeh information internet mein bhi available hote hai na..

**shreya(holding ammu's and banti's hands) :** ab chalo.. chintu aao..

**_they goes and sits on the bench in the cafe. the waiter comes to them_**

**wait****er : **mam kya chahiye apko ??

**shreya : **7 plates jalebi aur kachori.. (waiter is about go) haa aur banaras ki special malaiyo bhi..

**worker : **teek hai mam..

**_an old man hear it and sees shreya_**

**old man(comes near shreya) : **radha beta..

**_shreya turns and sees him_**

**shreya(in mind) : **parameswaran kaka..

**priya : **radha kaun hai ?? yeh toh shreya hai..

**shreya(smiles lightly) : **haa ji.. mera naam radha nahi hai.. shreya hai..

**parameswaran(sadly) :** maaf kardo beta.. tum bilkul humare radha ki tarah hi baat kar rahe hai.. is liye mujhe aisa laga ki tum humare radha hai..

**shreya(smiles lightly) : **it's ok.. **(in mind) **mai radha hi hu kaka.. lekin mujhe aap se yeh baat nahi bata kar sakthi hu.. mujhe maaf kar dijiye kaka..

**flashback starts :**

radha and krishna are going home from school holding each others hands. they are in their school wears and holding their bags.

**radha(stops walking) : **klishna(krishna)..

**krishna(confuses) : **kya hua radha ??

**radha(showing her little stomach) : **klishna(krishna) mere pet ko bahut bhuk lag lahi(rahi) hai..

**krishna(smiles) : **samajh gaya.. chalo..

they enters into a small hotel and sits on the chairs

**radha(high pitch) : **palameswalan (parameswaran) kaka hume ek plate jalebi, kacholi(kachori) dijiye.. haa aur banalas(banaras) ki special malaiyo bhi..

**parameswaran**** : **teek hai radha beta..do minute mein leke aata hu..

**_all the customers in the hotel smiles listening her cute words. parameswaran brings and gives them what they have ordered. radha takes a piece of jalebi and starts eating but it fells down on her dress._**

**krishna(cleans her dress) : **radha.. rukho, mai khilata hu tumhe..

**_he brings a piece of jalebi near her mouth_**

**radha(nodding her head in no) : **klishna(krishna) mujhe jalebi nahi kacholi(kachori) chahiye..

**krishna(brings a piece of kachori near her mouth) : **teek hai.. khao..

**radha(nods her head in no) : **nahi.. kacholi(kachori) nahi.. mujhe malaiyo chahiye..

**krishna(brings a spoon of malaiyo near her mouth) : **khao..

**radha(again nods her head in no) : **nahi.. jalebi chahiye..

**_krishna is about take a piece of jalebi but radha stops him_**

**radha(showing malaiyo) : **malaiyo..

**krishna(smiles) : **achaa toh khao..

**radha(now opens her mouth and eats a spoon of malaiyo) : **klishna(krishna).. mai tumhe bahut tang kal(kar) lahi(rahi) hu na.. kya tumhe mujh pal(par) gussa nahi aata hai kya??

**krishna****(pulling her cheek)** **: **bilkul nahi.. mujhe apne sapno mein bhi tum par gussa nahi aayega.. tum jo bhi karthe ho, sab mujhe pasand hai.. kyunki tum meri pyari si radha hai na..

**_she too tries catching krishna's cheek in order to pull it but she is unable to hold it. krishna smiles and brings his cheek near her_**

**radha(kisses his cheek) : **tum bhi mela(mera) pyala(pyara) klishna(krishna) hai.. (keeping a spoon of malaiyo in his mouth) tum bhi khaao..

**_all the people in the hotel are watching them with a sweet smile. a man who is eating besides their table completes eating and goes to pay the bill_**

**man : **yeh bachon kaun hai ?? bahut pyare lag rahe hai..

**parameshwaran(smiles) : **duniya ke liye radha krishna vishnu bhagwan aur lakshmi devi hai.. lekin banaras ka radha krishna yeh dono bachon hai.. yeh dono sab banaras ke pyare bachon hai.. krishna beta ke pita ji vasudeva rajan ji bahut ache insaan hai.. unhone gharibon ke bahut madad karte hai aur radha beti vasudev rajan ji ki behan ki beti hai.. jab radha beti ka janam hua, radha beti aur krishna beta ki shadi tay(fix) ho gayi..

**man(giving blesses to them) : **sach mein aisa lag raha hai vo dono bilkul ek dusaro ke liye bani hai.. bhagwan humesha unhe khush rakhen.. **_and he goes from there_**

**_after sometime radha and krishna completes eating_**

**krishna(cleaning her mouth with kerchief) : **radha chalo ghar chalenge..

**radha(gets down from chair) : **teek hai..

**radha(goes near parameswaran) : **palameswalan(parameswaran) kaka ghal(ghar).. but parameswaran stops her by saying

**parameswaran(giving packets) : **maine pehle hi pack kar liya beta..

**_radha chuckles and krishna takes the packets paying money_**

**flashback end..**

**_shreya comes out of her trance by listening to kavya's words_**

**kavya****(seeing malaiyo)**** : **wow it's so beautiful.. kya hai yeh ??

**shreya(feeding banti) : **yeh malaiyo hai.. banaras ka special dessert hai yeh, these are only prepared in banaras during winters..

**chintu : **didi.. yeh bahut tasty hai..

**ammu : **didi, mujhe ek aur chahiye..

**chintu : **mujhe bhi..

**shreya : **teek hai.. banti tumhe bhi ek aur chahiye..

**banti : **haa..

**shreya : **bhayya.. 3 cups malaiyo dijiye na..

**sneha : **hello madam.. hume bhi hai yaha.. hume bhi ek aur chahiye..

**shreya(smiles) : **bhayya sab 7 cups malaiyo dijiye..

**daya's side at 8: 30 pm :**

**_after completing the darshan they sees some places and have their dinner there itself. they are roaming in the streets_**

**rahul : **sir, maine aaj bahut tak gaya.. ab wapas jaane ke liye energy bhi nahi hai mere paas..

**daya : **hmm.. toh teek hai.. hum iss raat ke liye yaha hi rahenge.. hum kal subah wapas jayenge..

**rahul** **: **Sir, aap sach mein bahut acha hai.. thank you sir..

**_daya smiles and they goes to hotel_**

**at shreya's side :**

**_In a room children are sleeping and shreya is thinking something_**

**priya : **mujhe neend nahi aa raha hai yaar.. bahut bore lag raha hai..

**kavya**** : **mujhe bhi yaar.. ek kaam karte hai.. hum night walk ko jayenge..

**sneha : **good idea..

**sneha(turns to shreya) : **shreya..

**shreya(comes out of trance) : **haa sneha bolo..

**sneha**** : **shreya tumhe kya hua yaar ?? tum dull dikh rahi hai..

**shreya :** kuch nahi hua yaar.. bas aise hi..

**sneha :** hmm.. toh hum night walk ke liye bahar jayenge..

**shreya : **nahi yaar.. tum sab jaao.. mujhe thoda headache hai.. waise bachon bhi so rahe hai na.. mai unke saath rahungi..

**priya(takes out medicine box) : **teek hai.. mai tumhe tablet dungi..

**_shreya takes medicine and drinks water_**

**shreya : **ab mai teek hu yaar.. tum log jaao.. mai kuch der rest karungi..

**kavya**** : **teek hai yaar.. tum apna khayal rakhna..

**sneha : **shreya agar tumhe koi zarurat ho toh hume zarur call karna..

**shreya(laughs) : **yaar.. tum sabhi bas night walk ke liye jaa rahe hai.. lekin tum sabhi toh aise baat kar rahe ho ki, jaise tum log mujhe chodkar dusare shahar yaa desh jaa rahe ho..

**priya : **shreya, tum bhi na..

**_and there also starts laughing_**

**at daya's side :**

**_daya and rahul goes to the hotel near by temple_**

**daya : **hume ek raat ke liye do rooms chahiye..

**receiptionist : **ek minute sir.. **_he check the rooms available_**

**receiptionist : **sir apka bill.. and rooms ke keys..

**_daya pays the bill and takes the keys. daya and rahul goes to their respective rooms. daya lays on bed and tries to sleep but he is not getting sleep. so, he goes to the window and opens it._**

**at shreya's side :**

**_after priya, sneha and kavya goes for night walk.. shreya locks the door and comes near the window and opens it_**

**_dareya are seeing outside the window, thinking about each other. the cool breeze is touching them. they sees an incomplete moon in the sky_**

shreya :

**Jaise Chandini Ke Bina Chand Adhura Hai**

daya :

**Jaise Roshini Ke Bina Sooraj Adhura Hai**

shreya :

**Jaise Phoolon Ke Bina Bageecha Adhuri Hai**

daya :

**Jaise Kinnaro Ke Bina Samundhar Adhura Hai**

shreya :

**Jaise Ishq Ke Bina Pyar Adhura Hai**

daya :

**Jaise Sapnon Ke Bina Neend Adhura Hai**

shreya :

**Mai Bhi Adhura hu Tumhare Bina**

daya :

**Mere Din Bhi Adhura Hai Tere Vicharo Ke Bina**

**_they both closes their eyes and remembers everything that had happend in their past. they opens their eyes with tears in their eyes_**

daya :

**Socha Tha Kya Kya Ho Gaya**

**Ek Kshan Mein Sab Kuch Kho Gaya**

**Sab Kuch Tha Jeevan Mein Mere**

**Jeevan Hi Mera Kho Gaya..**

shreya :

**Socha Tha Kya Kya Ho Gaya**

**Ek Kshan Mein Sab Kuch Kho Gaya**

**S****ab Kuch Tha Jeevan Mein Mere**

**Je****evan Hi Mera Kho Gaya**..

daya :

**Bin Radha Ke Krishna Kaha, Krishna Kaha Radhe**

**Batlao Na..**

shreya :

**Bin Krishn Ke Radha Kaha, Radha Kaha Kaanha**

**Batlao Na..**

daya :

**Niyati Ne Aaisa Kya Kiya**

**Mili Prem Mein Aaisi Virah**

**Chaha Tha Kya, Paya Hai Kya**

**Sab Kuch Hi Mera Kho Gaya..**

shreya :

**Y****eh Kya Hua, ****Y****eh Kyu Hua**

**S****amjhao Na Kaanha**

**M****ujhe Batlao Na..**

daya :

**Y****eh Kya Hua, ****Ye****h Kyu Hua**

**Sa****mjhao Na Radhe**

**M****ujhe Batlao Na..**

_tears starts flowing from their eyes. they closes the window and comes to their beds. they sits on their beds and starts crying_

**f****lashback starts :**

**k****rishna : **nahi maa.. mai Lucknow nahi jaunga..

**Devaki : **krishna ek baar meri baat suno..

**Krishna : **nahi maa.. aap kuch bhi kahiye, lekin maine kahi nahi jaunga..

**Voice : **yaha kya ho raha hai ?? thoda mujhe bhi batao na..

**Krishna(goes and hugs him) : **dhekiye na phupa.. maa ne mujhe majboor kar rahe hai..

**Bhanu : **hmm.. devaki ne kis baat par tumhe majboor kar rahi hai krishna ??

**Krishna : **maamu.. maa ne mujhe tour ko jaane ke liye force kar rahe hai.. lekin mai lucknow nahi jaana chahtha hu..

**Devaki : **lekin krishna principal sir ne tumhe zarur bejhne ke liye kaha.. aur yeh tour tumhari padayi(study) ke related hai..

**Bhanu : **tum tour kyu nahi jaana chahte ho krishna ??

**Krishna : **kuch nahi maamu.. mai nahi jaana chahtha hu.. bas..

**_and immediately runs from there to his room._**

**_after some time bhanu and devaki are talking sitting on sofa. just then vasu, keerthi and radha enters into the house_**

**Radha(runs to bhanu)**** :** papa..

**Bhanu(takes her into his lap and kisses her cheek) :** aaj kya kya shopping kiya meri gudiya ne..

**Radha : **papa maine klishna(krishna) ke liye yeh bansuli(bansuri) kalidh(karidh) liya hai..

**Bhanu(smiles) : **achha.. bahut sundar hai yeh bansuri..

**Vaasu : **krishna kaha hai devaki ?? kahi dikhta nahi hai..

**Devaki : **krishna room mein hai vasu ji..

**Keerthi(confused) : **room mein ?? lekin bhabhi krishna room mein akele kya kar raha hai ??

**Devaki : **actually vo..

**_devaki tells everything to them_**

**Vaasu : **achaa.. toh yeh hai baat..

**Keerthi(turns to go) : **ek minute.. mai jaakar dektha hu..

**Vaasu****(stops her)**** :** nahi keerthi.. ab krishna radha ko chodkar kisi ki baat sunta hai..

**Devaki : **radha idhar aao.. **_(radha goes to devaki)_** kya tum krishna ko tour par jaane ke liye mana lethe ho ??

**_radha doesn't tell anything because she doesn't wants to be distant from krishna_**

**Devaki(hopefully) : **bolo radha..

**Radha(nods her head in yes) : **haa maami.. aap fikal(fikar) mat kaliye(kariye).. mai klishna(krishna) ko toul(tour) pal(par) jaane ke liye mana lungi..

**Devaki(kisses her forehead) : **meri pyari bahu bahut badi samajdhar hai.. sab kuch samajhte hai.. krishna room mein hai, ab jaao uske paas..

**Radha(goes to room) : **klishna.. klishna..

**Krishna(happily) : **radha tum aayi.. kaha gayi radha tum abhi tak ??

**Radha(sits beside him) : **mujhe maamu aur mumma ke saath shopping ke liye gayi thi.. (excitedly) klishna(krishna) mai tumhare liye kuch laayi hu..

**krishna(smiles) : **achaa.. mai bhi tumhare liye kuch laaya hu radha..

**Radha(excited) : **tum mere liye kya laaye ho krishna ?? dhikao na mujhe..

**Krishna : **pehle tum dhikao radha.. kya laayi tum mere liye ??

**Radha(pouts) : **nahi.. pehle tum hi dhikao krishna..

**Krishna : **teek hai.. toh ek baar ankhe bandh karo..

**_radha closes her eyes as krishna has said. krishna goes and comes with a bunch of peacock feathers. he takes one of the feather and starts tickling it on radha's face and neck softly. radha feels ticklish and starts laughing_**

**Radha(laughs) : **klishna(krishna)..

**Krishna(smiles) : **ab ankhe kholo radha..

**_radha opens her eyes and sees peacock feather in krishna's hand_**

**Radha(surprises) : **mol(mor) ka pankh..

**Krishna(giving her a bunch of peacock feathers) :** tumhe mor ka pankh bahut pasand hai na.. iss liye mai tumhare liye yeh laaya hu..

**Radha(smiling) :** klishna(krishna).. yeh bahut sundal(sundar) hai.. thank you klishna(krishna)..

**Krishna(excitedly) : **radha ab mujhe bhi dhikao na.. tum mere liye kya laayi ho ??

**Radha(shows bansuri) : **yeh bansuli(bansuri)..

**Krishna : **wow radha.. yeh bahut acha hai.. thank you so much..

**_krishna is happily checking his flute while radha remembers devaki's words_**

**radha : **klishna(krishna).. tum kyu toul(tour) pal(par) nahi jaana chahthe ho ??

**Krishna : **radha, mujhe saath din tumhe dhekhe bina aur baat kiye bina nahi reh sakta hu radha.. iss liye maine maa se kaha ki mai tour par nahi jaunga..

**Radha : **mai bhi tumhale(tumhare) bina nahi leh(reh) sakthi hu klishna(krishna).. lekin maami tumhe toul(tour) pal(par) jaana chahthe hai na.. agal(agar) tum toul(tour) pal(par) nahi jaathe hai toh maami ko bahut dhukh hotha hai na..

**Krishna(convincing) : **teek hai radha.. mai Lucknow jaunga..

**_seeing krishna's sad face radha decides to cheer him up._**

**Radha(keeps her little hand near daya's heart) : **klishna(krishna).. yaha kaun hai ??

**Krishna(kisses her forehead) : **yaha meri pyari radha hai..

**Radha : **toh tum jaha bhi ho, mai bhi vahi hota hai na..

**krishna(understands what radha is trying to say and smiles) : **haa..

**Radha :** jab tum mujhe yaad kalthe(karthe) ho, tum apne dil pal(par) haath lakh(rakh) kal(kar) apne dil se baat kale(kare).. mai tumhale(tumhare) sabhi baat sunungi..

**Krishna(smiles) :**teek hai aur radha kya meri tarah tumhare dil mein bhi main ho na ??

**Radha(nods her head in yes) : **haa klishna (krishna)..

**Krishna(smiles) :** toh jab tum mujhe yaad karti ho, meri tarah tum bhi apni dil se baat karo..

**Radha : **teek hai klishna(krishna).. klishna(krishna) ab bansuli(bansuri) bajaao na..

**Krishna(smiles) : **teek hai..

**_krishna starts to play the flute and radha hugs krishna. radha keeps her head on krishna's heart and closes her eyes. she drifts into sleep while listening to the flute_**

**Flashback End..**

dareya keeps their hands on their hearts and smiles with tears

daya : **I Love You Radha..**

shreya : **I Love You Krishna.. **

daya :

**Ho****on Mai Jahan Tum Ho Wahaan**

**Ra****dha..**

**H****oon Main** **J****ahan Tum Ho Wahan****, **

**Tu****m Bin Nahin Hai Kuch Yahan**

**Hoon Main Jahan Tum ho Wahan****, **

**Tum ****Bin Nahin Hai Kuch Yahan**

**M****ujhme Dhadakti Ho Tumhi**

**Mu****jhme Dhadakti Ho Tumhi**

**Tu****m Dur Mujhse Ho Kahan..**

shreya :

**Tum Hriday Mein Praan mein**

**Kaanha.. **

**T****um Hriday Mein Praan Mein****, **

**Ni****s Din Tumhi Dhyan Mein**

**Tu****m Hriday Mein Praan Mein****, **

**N****is** **Di****n**** Tumhi Dhyan Mein**

**H****ar Rom Mein Tum Ho Base**

**H****ar Rom Mein Tum Ho Base**

**Tu****m Shwaas Ke ****A****hawan ****Mein****.. **

daya :

**Parmatma Ka Sparsh Ho**

**Radhe..**

**Parmatma Ka Sparsh Ho****, **

**Pulkit Hridaya Ka Harsh Ho**

**Parmatma Ka Sparsh Ho****, **

**Pulkit Hridaya Harsh Ho**

**Tum Ho Samarpan Ka Shikar**

**Tum Ho Samarpan Ka Shikar**

**Tum Hi Mera Utkarsh Ho****.. **

shreya :

**Tum Preet Ho, Tum Geet Ho**

**Manmeet Ho Kaanha**

**Mere Manmeet Ho..**

daya :

**Tum Prem Ho, Tum preet ho**

**Manmeet Ho**** Radhe**

**M****eri Manmeet Ho****.. **

**Tu****m Prem Ho.. Tum Preet Ho****.. **

**M****eri Bansuri Ka Geet ****H****o****.. **

dareya holds the pendant of their chains with their fingers. they opens it and sees the photos in it. they are little krishna and radha's photos.

daya : **Shayad Tum Iss Duniya Mein Nahi Ho**

shreya : **Parantu Tum Mere Dil Mein Jeetha Ho**

daya : **Meri Har Saans Mein**

shreya : **Meri Har Dhadakan Mein**

daya : **Mere Har Khayal Mein**

shreya : **Mere Har Khwab Mein**

dareya : **Tum Ho** **Base..**

**_they kisses the pendants and both lays down on the bed. they closes their eyes and drifts into sleep_**

_next day morning 5:00 am :_

**_daya gets wake up and sees the time. as it is only 5:00 am he tries to sleep but he couldn't able to sleep. so he gets up and goes to get fresh up. he comes out and sits on the bed. he decides to go to the temple so he messages to rahul that he is going to temple and gets ready._**

it _is 5:30 am when daya reaches the temple. the sun is rising up shining brightly casting the yellowish orange rays all over the river. daya is walking beside the ghats watching the surroundings. some people are taking baths in the river and some are doing suryanamaskar. daya is slowly walking on the steps. he sees something which made his feet stop walking and he freezes there itself_

**_a girl who is in her early 20's is standing in the water. she is wearing golden colour lehanga and half blouse with dupatta on her left shoulder. she has very long wavy hairs which ends at her mid tighs. they are floating on the water as she has dipped in the river upto her hips. the waves of river are moving up and down touching her waist occasionally. she is looking like an angel from the heaven who mistakenly has came to earth. the sun rays are falling on her which making her shine more like a gold._**

_daya couldn't see her face as her back is towards him. he is just watching her without any senses_

**_the girl takes water in her palms and raises her hands high to the sun and offers them to the surya bhagwan. she slowly releases the water chanting the mantra_**

girl(chants) : **" Om Ghrini Surya Aditya "**

listening to her voice daya comes to his senses

daya(murmers to himself) : **radha.. **

his feet starts moving to her and his heart is beating twice faster than normal.

**_after offering water and chanting the mantra for 11 times, she dips herself completely in water for 3 times and due to that her hair has spreaded and has got sticked over her body_**.

daya comes near her and and is about to call her

**_but stops when she moves her hair to her front side revealing her bare back to daya. the small drops of water are falling down from her dress and hairs. daya has just lost in her beauty and is just watching her bare back, waist and her wet body thoroughly without blinking eyes.._**

the girl folds her hands infront of surya bhagwan and closes her eyes praying. just then a kid comes there calling her

kid : **didi.. **

**_listening to kid's voice she opens her eyes and holds her hair in her right hand. she turns back fastly to see the kid and her hair also moves along with her. due to the force some water drops from her hair directly falls on daya's face as he is standing at only few feet distant from her. he closes his eyes due as a drop of water from her hair has got into his eye._**

_daya immediately opens his eyes in order to see the girl but he doesn't finds her there. he checks his both sides but there also he doesn't finds her. he turns back listening to the laughing sound and sees that girl going from there with a kid. only her back and her long hair is visible to him. he is about to move forward inorder to see her face but due to misbalance he has fall in the river as he is standing on the edge of the ghat._

**d****aya** **: **aahhh...

**To be continued..**

**Note :**

**actually the main reason for adding radha and krishna names in this story is daya sir and shreya mam's love story. their love story is very much similar to radhakrishna's love story.. their love is just endless and selfless..**

**so how is the chapter ?? kya aap sabhi ko pasand aaya ??**

**love you all.. take care****, ****bye..**

**_#stayhomestaysafe #spreadlove #spreadpositivity_**

**with love,**

**_soulfulwriter.._**


End file.
